


Of Dreams and Fairy Godmothers

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Series: Little Talks [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving his acceptance letter into NYADA, Kurt goes to tell Isabelle the news in the hopes he can still keep his job.  Set after Swan Song in my Little Talks 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Fairy Godmothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leviosah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosah/gifts).



> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.
> 
> So a while back leviosah wanted a fic filling in the gap as to whether or not Kurt still worked at Vogue. I still haven't seen the most recent ep, so I have no idea if any of this contradicts it, but considering this is part of my AU series, I figure it doesn't really matter.

Kurt stood anxiously in the hall of Vogue, taking deep breaths as he prepared himself to see Isabelle. He was nervous – not because Isabelle was a tyrant and all employees were terrified of her; in fact Kurt would describe her as the perfect boss (and had actually done so on several occasions). No, he was nervous _because_ he adored Isabelle, and despite this job being a secondary choice after he initially didn't get into NYADA, he had quickly come to love it and the thought of losing it and/or disappointing Isabelle was crushing.

Exhaling loudly as he steeled himself, Kurt finally walked over to the open doorway of Isabelle Wright's office and tapped on the door frame.

Looking up from her desk, Isabelle beamed when she saw Kurt.

"Kurt! Come in," she said, gesturing towards the seat in front of her desk as she put down the tablet she had been flicking through. "What can I do for you?"

Kurt sat down and immediately clasped his hands together in his lap. "First of all, I just want to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here."

Isabelle immediately frowned. "Kurt, are you quitting?"

"No! No, I don't want to quit, I love my job!" Kurt insisted. "It's just that… do you remember what you asked me when I interviewed for this internship?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, I asked you a few questions," Isabelle said.

"You asked me where I saw myself in four years, and I said that it was here part time while studying at NYADA because my dream was to be on Broadway."

"Mmmhmm," Isabelle said slowly, her eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Well the thing is…" Despite his nerves, Kurt couldn't keep the smile from growing as excitement filled him once again at the thought of his news. "I've kind of been accepted at NYADA!"

"Oh my gosh Kurt, that is _wonderful_!" Isabelle said excitedly. She quickly stood up from her seat and moved around the desk so that she was standing in front of Kurt. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Kurt laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners from how hard he was smiling. "I'm happy for me too."

Isabelle grinned, leaning back and perching on the end of her desk.

"So, NYADA. How exciting!"

"Yeah it is," Kurt agreed. "I've been trying so hard for so long to get in and now that I have I can't really believe it." Swallowing, Kurt looked up into Isabelle's eyes. "Except now that I _am_ in, I'm afraid it might impact my job here. I have NO idea how busy my schedule is going to be until I start choosing my classes. Like I said before, I love my job here, so I'll be more than willing to work on weekends, or after school or whenever I can, but if that's too erratic for you I understand, and I will forever be grateful to you for giving me the opportunity to work here."

"Now hold on a second, don't make it sound like I'm pushing you out the door," Isabelle joked. "I love having you here Kurt – you're smart and talented with a good eye for fashion. You're perfect for my team and quite frankly I don't want to lose you. So how about we see what your schedule looks like when you get it and we'll see if we can work around it okay?"

Kurt smiled widely, relief rushing through him. "Really? Thank you so much!" Much like their first meeting, Kurt rushed forward and enveloped Isabelle in a hug, only this time Isabelle was a bit more enthusiastic in returning it.

"You don't have to thank me Kurt. Just keep up the hard work and I won't have any reason to complain. But once you start at NYADA, if everything feels like it may be a bit too much, don't hesitate to come and see me okay?"

"I will, I promise," Kurt swore. Kurt was ecstatic – he hadn't been lying when he said he really loved his job, but that wasn't the only reason he feared losing it. He hadn't been able to stop worrying about the tuition bills that NYADA would bring, and unlike Rachel whose parents were paying for her, Kurt wasn't sure how he would continue to survive in New York if he lost his job, because he sure as hell wasn't going to mooch off of his dad and Carol.

Kurt headed towards the door. "Well I better get back to work then."

"That's a good idea," Isabelle said as she moved back around her desk to sit in her chair, picking up her tablet again. "Oh and Kurt?" she called after him just as he exited her office. He quickly popped his head back in to find Isabelle smiling at him. "Once again – congratulations. I'm glad your dreams are starting to come true."

Kurt smiled and nodded before heading back to his desk with a spring in his step, his heart feeling so much lighter. He had said it before and he'll say it again – Isabelle Wright was his fairy godmother.


End file.
